


The Wedding Night

by Abiwim



Category: Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 10:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abiwim/pseuds/Abiwim
Summary: Richard and his lady-love get married. You know what happens next; or, at least, you should.





	The Wedding Night

The front door was ajar as the tall man put his right arm around the woman’s shoulder and bent.

“What do you think you are doing?” she shrieked.

He paused and, from his bent position, looked up at her and said, “I’m going to carry you over the threshold.”

“You bloody well are not!”

Putting his hand to his back and, with an effort, unfolding himself, he said, “But it is tradition.”

She put her hands on her hips and very sternly replied, “Are you fucking nuts? This is our wedding night; I will not have you putting your back out!” With that she turned and huffed into the house.

It was a nice house. Victorian, built around 1910. It was red brick with a wide porch and shutters painted stark white. They had purchased the house 6 months ago, renovating it themselves just in time for their wedding.

And no, it was not a grand affair. As a matter of fact, it was quite intimate; Friday evening at the Brydon Room of Old Chelsea Town Hall. The bulk of the guests were the groom’s family. The bride’s best friend was there to stand for her. That was it, 11 in total. Supper afterward was held just next door in The Private Room at the Ivy Chelsea Garden.

And now, after much pestering and general bawdiness, mostly from his brother and nephew, they were finally home.

She half stomped, half dragged herself down the hall to the kitchen, where she deposited her clutch on the island and shrugged off the silk jacket of her tea-length off-white dress. She turned and leaned back against the surface, watching her husband walking toward her.

She grinned and cocked an eyebrow. “What?” he shrugged.

“You are gorgeous!”

He stepped close to her, laid his big hands on her hips, ducked his head down to her ear and whispered, “No, you are the gorgeous one, Mrs. Armitage.”

She giggled and swooned ever so slightly at both the feel of his breath on her ear and the sound of her new name from his lips.

“Mrs. Armitage…” she paused, “that is going to take some getting used to.”

“Well, you know you don’t have to use it if you don’t want to,” he took her face in his hands. “Whatever you want is fine with me…I just wanted to make sure you didn’t run away.”

She looked up at him and sighed, “No chance, mister.”

They stayed like that for a moment, his big hands holding her face; she gazing up at him. Finally he could hold back no longer. Ever so slowly, he lowered his head, taking her lips with his in gentle kisses.

Her arms snaked around his back and pulled him closer. Still lightly kissing she pushed his suit jacket from his shoulders. She broke the kiss and pushed him away. He pouted.

Properly putting the jacket on the back of the stool she murmured, “We don’t want your suit to get wrinkled.”

He growled and grabbed her around the waist, “Will I be punished terribly if I rip this dress off of you?”

She feigned shock, “Of course you will!”

He put his hand to the collar, pretending to split it, when she put her hand over his and whispered, “Please don’t.”

Tears were shimmering in her eyes, “Ahhh, sweetheart, I wouldn’t do that to you.”

Suddenly sobbing, she laid her head on his chest with her arms wrapped tightly around him. “Darling girl, what is the matter?”

She hiccoughed and shook her head, “I don’t know…I guess it’s just been an emotional day and you’re here and you love me…and it is all overwhelming!” She sniffed a few times and Richard reached for a tissue. She stepped back, blew her nose and shook her head. “Silly, really.”

With one finger under her chin Richard tilted her head up and looked at her sternly, “No. It is not silly, it is how you feel and it is totally alright.” He pulled her close again, his voice rumbled, “I do love you and **_we_** are here in our home.” He leaned his head on top of hers, “Do you need a drink?”

She nodded.

“Alcohol or non?”

She thought for a moment and decided, “Maybe a glass of wine.”

“One glass of wine, coming up!”

As he busied himself in the kitchen she climbed up onto a stool and watched him. She grinned as his shirt strained across his back as he popped the cork, she admired his arm as he poured the glasses; her eyes went lower as impure thoughts raced through her mind at the sight of his bum.

He turned around to see the strangest look he had ever seen on her face - part bemused, part aroused. He chuckled, “What the heck are you thinking about?” as he handed her a glass.

She took a sip and replied smugly, “My husband.”

“Uhhhh, I’m not sure I want to know what was going on in there. You looked like a heart-sick seal!”

“Nothing terrible. I just can’t get over how sexy you are,” she said with an arched brow.

“Crazy woman!”

“Come here, please,” she purred. With quick, long strides he moved to her side. She twirled the stool toward him and ran her hand down his arm. “Strong arms.” She moved her hand to his hip, “Strong hips.” Her hand continued around to his ass, “This is quite nice.”

She looked up into his eyes to see them change from clear blue to dusky grey. “Get up here, woman!” he demanded, slapping his palm on the counter top.

“What?!” she giggled.

“Now!” he growled.

She did as she was told, sitting on the edge. Richard took her foot in his hands and unbuckled her sandal. Removing it, he ran a big hand up her calf, under the hem of her dress, up her thighs to the clips of her garter. With deliberate slowness he rolled down her stockings, his eyes never leaving hers.

Her breathing came shallow as she tried to keep herself from urging him to go faster. The ecstasy of his hands on her legs was almost painful, and yet she didn’t want it to stop.

Richard repeated the process on the other leg as she swooned, leaning back on her elbows. He was muttering words of lust, “Fuck! You are beautiful;” he nibbled his way up to her thighs, halting at the back of her knee, his tongue sending frissons of heat straight to her womb.

He continued his route, up one leg with his mouth while his hand caressed the other. He spread her legs wider and pushed her dress up higher. She watched as, with his forefinger, he traced her labia. She shuddered as he blew gently before parting them.

His finger traced gently across her clit, causing her to lift her hips. “Easy babe,” he whispered.

“Please, Rich,” she moaned.

“Be patient, my love. I will get there.”

“Bastard!” she cajoled.

“Fucking right I am!” he laughed and applied more pressure to her bud.

He reached around her hips and pulled her to the edge of the counter. His fingers were caressing her as she moaned and wiggled, trying to get satisfaction.

He lowered his head, his tongue snaking into her vagina. She sighed, “Oh yes,” as he groaned, “delicious.” His tongue sped up as his finger continued to pleasure her clit. Quicker his tongue worked her vagina, but her moan of “No…” resulted in him switching. She gasped as the tip of his tongue worked the bundle of nerves while two fingers were inserted roughly into her.

She could hold back no longer and bucked her hips when she felt him smile against her. “Fuck Richard, harder!” He held her hips firmly, his own arousal growing as he listened to her panting. He could feel her muscles contracting around his fingers and put steady pressure against her clit.

She shouted out as she hit the heavens! Richard continued sucking and licking as she came back to earth while his hands roamed over her thighs. With a final sigh, she flopped back onto the island, exclaiming, “Jesus! Can I add that to the daily requirement list?”

Richard laid his head on her belly, the silk of her dress feeling cool against his heated face. Her hands were in his hair, combing through the silver streaked darkness. “That, my darling is a nutritional list, not a fuck-me list.”

“I think it is emotionally nutritional for both of us,” she chuckled.

Richard stood to his full height and shook his head at her, “You are a right nutter.”

“Well, I am squirrelly for you!” she laughed.

Rich took her hand and gave it a tug, “C’mon sweetheart, let’s go to bed.”

She smiled and wiggled excitedly, “Yes, please!”

She hopped down from the counter where Richard put her in front of him, his big hands on her shoulders, and ushered her up the stairs.

In their bedroom he turned her toward him and tilted her chin up; he kissed her, his heart racing as his lips roamed her face, moving from the corner of her mouth to her ear, to her hairline and back to her lips. Their tongues entangled as their hands roamed familiar, yet exciting, places.

Richard’s hands reached around her back and unzipped her dress. He lowered it from her shoulders, his eyes watching, full of desire, as it fell to the ground. She stepped from it and stood, blushing slightly, as he admired her body clad now in a bra and panties. “Jesus!” he gushed.

She gave a small smile and stepped toward him. He was still almost fully dressed and she smiled wider as she reached up to remove his tie. “These are in the way,” she purred. She pulled the tie from his collar and tossed it aside. Swaying from side to side, she slowly unbuttoned his shirt. She pulled it from his waistband and ran her hands up his belly, over the crisp hairs of his chest and moved it halfway down his arms, holding them in place.

Her hands continued to roam his body as she kissed along his collarbone. He sighed deeply as she kissed across his chest, stopping to flick her tongue against his nipples. He tried to work his hands free, he wanted them in her hair, to guide her where he wanted, but she held the sleeves tightly. “Woman, you are driving me mad,” he gasped.

“Suck it up, sweetheart,” she quipped.

“I would if I could move,” he growled.

Working her way lower to his belly, she sunk to her knees. She let go of the shirt sleeves and went to work on his belt. She kissed his pant front, putting pressure on his erect penis. “Fuck…” he groaned, as his hands plunged into her hair. “Keep going…”

She undid his button and fly, kissing the tip of his cock as it peaked from the waistband of his boxer-briefs. She smiled as he moaned and continued to work his pants off. She caressed his legs, enjoying the feel of his hair against her palms; reached up and around, stroking his skin as she laid trails of kisses across his belly.

His cock was straining against the elastic of his underwear and he gave a whine of impatience. “Are you in a hurry, my darling?” she asked, coquettishly, leaning back onto her heels.

He looked down at her darkly, “Yes. Now get back there!”

She sat further back onto her bum and quizzed, “Excuse me?”

“You little wretch,” he smiled. “Please, my darling wife, would you blow me?”

She clapped and enthusiastically got back onto her knees. “As you wish, big man!”

She put two fingers into the waistband of his underwear and ran them around before lowering them to the floor. Richard didn’t move as she squeezed his ass cheeks; she shuffled around to behind him and kissed the divot at the base of his spine. She smiled satisfactorily as she felt a shudder run through him. She slapped his ass, hard; following it with a soothing lick and kiss.

Richard was making unintelligible sounds from deep in his throat. He breathed in sharply when she took hold of his balls and rolled them around in her palm. She clutched them gently as she pressed a finger to his anus. A guttural “yes” was forced from him.

Suddenly she got to her feet. He looked at her, confused and concerned. “Don’t worry, my dear. I just want you on the bed.”

He smirked and sat on the edge. She shook her head and commanded, “Lie back.”

Back on her knees, she nudged his legs apart and said, “Put your feet on the bed.”

He followed her demand and his knees fell open, revealing the glory of his cock and balls. She gazed lustily at him and placed her hand around this base of his penis. She bent forward and licked a swath from base to tip, pausing at the top to twirl her tongue around, sucking in pre-cum. She took the head into her mouth and ran her tongue around it; throughout she was fondling his balls and stroking his perineum.

Richard lay, panting; his hips swaying sensually. She wrapped her mouth firmly around his dick, unable to take his girth fully. Her mouth was small, her husband large; but he didn’t mind, she was quite adept with her mouth and tongue, taking as much as she could while her hand stroked his shaft firmly.

She continued her enjoyment of his endowments, paying close attention to his reactions. He fisted the coverlet as his hips started to thrust uncontrollably. This was her cue; she tightened her fist and pumped harder while she used her middle finger to caress and tease his anus.

“Fuck! Like that! Faster!”

Her tongue worked his glans frantically and her hand shuttled faster. She held back a gag as he exploded into her mouth. She swallowed the salty semen and cupped his balls tenderly as he recovered. He lay, panting, sweat glistening at his hairline. “Holy fuck!” he exclaimed and grinned.

She smiled back and rose, entering the bathroom. Moments later she returned with a warm cloth and, sitting cross-legged beside him, cleaned him up. They locked eyes, “You take such good care of me,” he sighed.

Indeed, she did. “We are married now, it is for better or worse,” she shrugged.

She tossed aside the cloth and snuggled up to her husband. She hummed quietly as they drifted into sleep.

***

A few hours later she awoke, chilled. She worked herself out of Richard’s embrace, went to the bathroom and returned. She tugged the bedding out from under him and, encouraging him up further onto the bed, covered them both.

She lay on her side, admiring his profile. He was too handsome, she was awed by his beauty. She was forever bewildered by the fact that he loved her. She smiled and leaned in to kiss the mole on his neck.

He groaned sleepily, “Woman, why are you waking me?”

She smiled tenderly, “I’m sorry my love. Go back to sleep.”

He turned his head and opened one eye. His eyebrows came together and he scowled, “Why are you so beautiful?”

She laughed, “Funny, I was just thinking the same about you.”

“Pffft,” he scoffed. “Me? I am hideous!”

She shook her head, “Well, if you are then I am repulsive!”

He heaved a sigh, “Then I am a sucker for repulsiveness.”

He rolled and propped himself over her, gazing into her eyes for many moments.

She blushed and asked, “What?”

He touched her cheek reverently, “I love you, Mrs. Armitage.” He kissed her passionately, his lips taking hers over and over before allowing his tongue the pleasure of hers. He took her breast in his palm and held it, his thumb caressing the nub gently. His mouth made its way to her tit and she moaned as his tongue lapped and his mouth sucked. Her other nipple hardened in response and she tilted her chest, begging him to take that one.

He kissed his way down her belly, running his tongue around and dipping into her navel. Her hands were trying to touch him, but the only place she could reach were his shoulders; damn the man for being so big!

She was ready for him; hell, when wasn’t she? “Rich, fuck me. Please, now.”

He needed no further urging. He settled himself above her, aligning his cock with her vagina. “Now? Are you ready now?”

“Yes!”

He did not enter her. Instead he held onto his very hard, very erect penis and teased around her vagina, into the folds of her labia; running it’s tip up and down from ass to cit.

“Dammit, Richard Crispin Armitage if you don’t fuck me now you will be sleeping on the sofa!”

He laughed, teased one last time and plunged into her wet, hot vagina. She gasped! While she may have been small in the mouth, her vagina was perfect. He fit, he was meant for her and only her.

Starting slowly, Rich fucked her with long strokes; in to the hilt, out to the tip. She grasped his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist, changing the angle. Deeper he went, his strokes speeding. He watched her eyes as he fucked her; they were wide and dark, her pupils blown.

Richard took her by the waist and rolled quickly onto his back, giving her control. Her hair hung down, like a curtain, as she pumped. Sex fueled sounds filled the room; skin against skin, the groans and murmurs of love. She slowed her hips, her thrusts becoming more intense; she ground her clit against his pelvic bone and kissed him deeply.

His hands were at her hips, guiding her; he was calling her name. She increased her speed, tightening and loosening her Kegel muscles, encouraging him to cum.

“Come on, babe. Fill me up.” She dipped her lips next to his ear, “I want you to cum inside me.”

Rich’s arms wrapped around her back and his hips pumped. His cock thrust into her hard and fast! He stiffened and shot his lode just as she called out her own ecstasy!

She collapsed onto his chest as he pulled the covers over top of them. They lay like that until their breathing settled before she slid onto her side, held tight against Richard.

In a few moments she was breathing deeply in slumber. Richard kissed the top of her head and whispered, “I love you, **_my_** Mrs. Armitage.”


End file.
